1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contact structure of a circuit breaker, more particularly, relates to a moving contact module in a circuit breaker.
2. The Related Art
Dual break point form is a trend of molded case circuit breakers. Contact module is an important part of a molded case circuit breaker and has drawn attention in the field. Modern molded case circuit breakers with high breaking capability mainly use rotating dual break point contacts. The rotating dual break point contacts have a lot of different structures. Some products also provide additional functions such as a lock function to lock the contact after the contact is repulsed by an electro-dynamic repulsion force, so that the contact will not rebound back.
The Chinese patent application with the application number CN201110310339.8 discloses a rotating dual break point moving contact module. The moving contact may open quickly under large short circuit current, the moving contact will be locked after opening and will not rebound. The moving contact module also keeps balance of contact pressure on different sides. The rotating dual break point moving contact module disclosed in CN201110310339.8 has two contact springs. The two contact springs are arranged on both sides of the contact module so that the width dimension of the module is large. The large width dimension is unfavorable to miniaturization, especially when a plurality of contact modules need to be cascaded to form a multi-phase contact module, the width dimension will be a key parameter that may affect the overall volume of the multi-phase contact module.